keekre24andthomaswoodenrailwayfandomcom-20200215-history
Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway Wiki
Welcome to the Keekre24 /ThomasWoodenRailway Wiki! This is an informational page on Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway, a YouTube user who has uploaded many episodes using his Thomas Wooden Railway items. Here, you can look up the history of K24, episodes and their descriptions, and so much more! Please enjoy! History Keekre24/ ThomasWoodenRailway joined YouTube on April 24, 2008 with the username Keekre24. He had watched many other users (DiamondThomas, waylong8tor and TRAINSARECOOL2 to be specific) succeed with their own TWR Series, and he wanted to have the same success. After many weeks of planning, he filmed and uploaded his first episode of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Wooden Railway Adventures on June 25, 2008. He continued to make many more episodes after that, and the series became an all-time great. He ended Season 1 of his series with 15 episodes and a Season 2 Update. Shortly after completing Season 1, K24 began filming and uploading his first movie titled "Thomas and the Storm" and that was also highly acclaimed. He then started making episodes for his second season. During this time, his popularity soared and soon many new users were eager to see more episodes from him. After completing 15 more episodes, Season 2 was complete. Once the second season was done, K24 decided to move his layout down into his basement (The first two seasons had been shot in his room) so that he could make episodes as well as remake some Thomas and Friends episodes from the TV series. Season 3 was the first season where an episode was not shot on his layout in the basement. Throughout the run of Season 3, he reached 100 subscribers and his channel reached over 100,000 Channel Views. Characters like Rusty and Mighty Mac, who had not appeared in neither of the first two seasons, made their debut. His first two-part episode was called Cranky's Delivery. In Season 4, he gained more popularity than ever before, and got Deluxe Knapford Station a feature on all his future layouts. After Series 5, he made a second movie, possibly his highest rated: Lady the Lost Engine. Unfortunately, halfway through Season 6, Keekre24 was hacked, and the account was lost. He then created a new channel, ThomasWoodenRailway (TWR). After re-uploading all his old videos, and finishing Season 6, he made "The Strange Case of Splatter and Dodge, set after Thomas and the Magic Railroad. During Season 7, TWR let users suggest episode titles for the first time. However, he left after Season 7, but soon returned to make a new season, Wooden Railway Discussions, and a new movie, Sodor's Last Stand. Keekre24 has also started his own Twitter page. During Season 8, things changed up a little, the song "Really Useful Engine" played in the beginning before an episode started, he also started an all new movie "A Challenge For The Controller" and that's when "Really Useful Engine" only played before the first part started, but the second part was uploaded but it didn't have "Really Useful Engine" playing in the beginning. In Season 9, he had made up episodes and two new movies "Sodor's Last Stand" and "The Legend of Diesel 10" and had a different layout in the background. In Season 10, he used the same layout as Season 9 and ended with the episode, Groundhog Gordon. ThomasWoodenRailway is now working on numerous discussions, and plans to do remakes before the beginning of Season 11 in September 2013. he has planned to do a movie in January 2014. Steam Engines #Thomas #Edward #Henry #Gordon #James #Percy #Toby #Duck #Donald and Douglas #Oliver (steam engine) #Percy's Workshop Friends #Bill and Ben #Percy's Ghost Engine #Stepney #Boxhill #Bluebell and Primrose #Captain Baxter #Adams #Cromford #Albert (standard gauge) #Flying Scotsman #The Foreign Engine #City of Truro #Eagle #8783 #98462 and 87546 #1020 #Neil #Clive #Matthew #Wilbert #Sixteen #Mallard #Duchess of Hamilton #Iron Duke #Green Arrow #Bahamas #Marklin #Barry #Jinty and Pug #The Red Engines #The Foreign Engines #The Little Blue Tank Engine #The Dark Green Tank Engine #Gordon's Brothers #Toby's Brothers #Peter #Eric (standard gauge) #Colin (engine) #Gunvor #Derailed Engine #Lady #Harvey #Edward's Ghost Engine #Emily #Fergus #Arthur #Murdoch #Spencer #Halloween Engine #Molly #Neville #Rosie #Whiff #Billy #Stanley #Hank #Flora #Hiro #Hiro's Friends #Charlie #Bash #Dash #Ferdinand #Scruff #Belle #Flynn #Winston #Stephen #Connor and Caitlin #Porter #Gator #Timothy #Marion #Samson #Coran #Nuria #Rajinda #Marshall #Yen #The Australian Engine #Da Li and Xiao Hu #Logan #Sam #Dustin #Glynn #Coffee Pots #Ryan #Skiff #Ashima #Vinnie #Frieda #Gina #Raul #Axel #Yong Bao #Shane #Carlos #Rajiv #Hurricane #Merlin #Lexi #Theo #The Log Engine #The Hodge-Podge Engine #Nia #Rebecca #Hong Mei #Beau #Kwaku #Tamika #The Dark Red Tank Engine #The Purple Tank Engine #The White Tank Engine #The Gray Tender Engine #The Purple Tender Engine #The Tan Tender Engine #The Chinese Orange Tender Engine #The Mainland Engines #Lorenzo #Gabriella #Novelty #Sans Pareil #Lemberg #Pretty Polly #Rainbow Sun #Old Smokey #King James I #The Old Shed Engine #The Gold Engine #The Gray Tank Engine #The Russian Tender Engine Diesel Engines #Diesel #Daisy #BoCo #Mavis #Spamcan and Bowler #Bear #Old Stuck Up #Pip and Emma #31120 #10751 #The Works Diesel #Diesel 701 #Diesel 782 #Diesel 31120 #Class 08 #D5705 #D7505 #Eurostar #Derek #'Arry and Bert #Diesel 10 #Splatter and Dodge #Salty #Dennis #Dart #Den #Norman #Paxton #Sidney #Stafford #Rhyndale #Settebello #Abiar #Tracy #The Japanese Engines #Philip #Ivan #Etienne #The Great Railway Show Shunters #Ulli #The Diesel Shunter #Hugo #Frankie #Natalie #The American Diesel #The Chinese Diesel Shunter #Noor Jehan #Shankar #The Arizona Diesel #Fernando #Gustavo Narrow Gauge #Skarloey #Rheneas #Falcon #Sir Handel #Stuart #Peter Sam #Rusty #Duncan #Duke #Smudger #Ivo Hugh #Bertram #Rusty's Ghost Engine #Mighty Mac #Proteus #Freddie #Victor #Luke #Millie #Fred #Jim #Mark V #Jennings #Andreas #Jemima #Talyllyn #Dolgoch #John #Douglas (narrow gauge) #Albert (narrow gauge) #Stanley (narrow gauge) #Midlander #Sir Haydn #Edward Thomas NG #Russell #Godred #Loch #Padarn #Eryri #Harrogate #Enid #Ralph #Alf #Ernest #Wilfred #Culdee #Shane Dooiney #Lord Harry #Alaric #Eric Miniature Gauge #Mike #Bert #Rex #Jock #Frank #Blister I and Blister II #Sigrid of Arlesdale #The Tiny Engine #River Irt #River Esk #River Mite #Northern Rock #Perkins #Cyril #Shelagh of Eskdale #Lady Wakefield #Douglas Ferriea #The Pier Train Rolling Stock #Annie and Clarabel #Henrietta #Old Slow Coach #Old Coaches #Ada, Jane and Mabel #Victoria #Catherine #Elsie #Isabel #Dulcie #Helena #Gertrude and Millicent #Hannah #Aubrey #Yin Long #An An and Lin Yong #Beatrice #Dexter #Beppe #Red Coaches #Orange Coaches #Branch Line Coaches #Thomas' Special Coach #Toby's Museum Coach #The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Coach #Emily's Coaches #Flora's Tram Coach #Stephen's Coaches #Narrow Gauge Coaches #Sodor Mail Coach #10 Years in America Coach #The Slip Coaches #Arlesdale Open Coaches #Rocky #Judy and Jerome #Toad #Breakdown Train #The Chinese Dragon #The Spiteful Break Van #Bradford #Sodor Line Cabooses #Musical Caboose #One Yellow Caboose #The Haunted Caboose #The Christmas Caboose #The "Truck" #Troublesome Trucks #The Blue Trucks #S.C. Ruffey #Fred Pelhay #Rickety #Cora #U.L.P #Old Bennett #Utility Trucks #Grey Troublesome Trucks #Mail Vans #Troublesome Break Van #Sawmill Log Car #Cow Car #Chicken Car #Log Car #Chocolate Car #Easter Egg Car #Two Gumball Cars #Gordon's Snow Machine #James' Trucks #The Naughty Pink Truck #The Rock Crusher #Ice Cargo Car #Ice Crane Car #2 Bubblesome Trucks #3 Blue Mountain Quarry Troublesome Trucks #Jam Tankers #Toffee Tankers #4 Tidmouth Milk Tankers #4 Sodor Fuel Tankers #2 Tar Tankers #1 Oil Tanker #Water Tanker #Glowing Paint Tanker #Engine Wash Tanker #Duke and Duchess's Furniture Car #6 Barrel Cars #Sodor Scrap Cars #Sodor China Clay Cars #Coal Cars #Boxcars #Gold Prospector's Cars #Flour Car #The Fog Cars #Ice Delivery Cars #Construction Cars #Zoo Cars #Sodor Water Works Cars #Handcar #Forklift and Apple Orchard Cars #Recycling Cars #The Jet Engine #Sodor Dairy Cars #Stinky Cheese Car #Green Baggage Cars #Judy and Jerome #Red Baggage Cars #Blue Mountain Quarry Cars #Coal and Oil 2 Pack #Royal Castle Cargo Car #Aquarium Cars #Blue Mountain Quarry Blasting Cars #Scrap Monster #Jobi Wood Car #Sodor Museum Fossil Car #Blue Mountain Quarry Mining Cars #Dino Discovery Cars #Sodor Search and Rescue Cars #Weather Tracker #Honey Car #Cake Cargo Car #Sodor Studios Car #Coal Car #Garbage Car #Celebration Car #Steamworks Spare Parts Car #The Fire Train #Circus Train #The Animal Train #The Petting Zoo Train #Sodor Cookie Factory Cars #A Grand Total of 28 Cargo Cars Road Vehicles #Sir Topham Hatt's Car #Bertie #Terence #Trevor #Bulgy #George #Caroline #Lorry 1 #Lorry 2 #Lorry 3 #Butch #Thumper #Elizabeth #Jack #Alfie #Oliver (excavator) #Max and Monty #Kelly #Byron #Ned #Isobella #Patrick #Buster #Nelson #Nigel #Scoop #Muck #Dizzy #Roley #Lofty #Travis #Scrambler #Benny #Packer #Dodger #Madge #Kevin #Algy #Angus (fire engine) #Bulgy's friend #Ace #Ester #Brenda #Angelique #Tony #Racing Car #3 #Racing Car #3 #Kurt #Gary #No 13 Excavator #No. 24 Bulldozer #Soft Sided Lorry #Terence's Trailer #Terence's Plough #Trevor's Cart #Trevor's Trailer #Trevor's Saw Cart #Sam's Cart #George's Trailer #Isabella's Trailer #Nelson's Low Loader #Mr. Percival's Car #Madge's Flatbed #George's Friends #Dyson Lorry #Mail Van #Tom Tipper's Post Van #Crosby Station Cargo Truck #Rubbish Truck #Street Sweeper #Cherry Picker #Spolight Lorry #The Sodor Ambulance #Fire Truck #Hook and Ladder #Sodor Taxies #The Water Tanker #Cement Lorry #The One-eyed Truck #The Loader #Willie's Tractor #The Orange Caterpillar Crane #Bluebird #JTK 62 #040 BMC #The Excavator #The Combine Harvester #The Green Bus #The Coalman's Lorry #The Ice Cream Van #The Open Topped Bus #The Double Decker Bus #The Car Train #The Fish and Chips Van #The Float Lorry #Lorry 4 #The Chinese Caterpillar Crane #The Cement Mixer #The Dodgems #The Sleigh #Simon's Express Sandwich Van #The Milk Float #The Wedding Car #The Police Car #The Special Bus Service #The Vet's Car #The Yardman's Car #Sodor Poster Colours Lorry #Sodor Bakery Van #Miss Jenny's Land Rover #Blue Mountain Quarry Steam Shovels #Blue Mountain Quarry Dump Trucks #Blue Mountain Quarry Tanker Lorries #Blue Mountain Quarry Lorries #Blue Mountain Quarry Bulldozers #Blue Mountain Quarry Flatbed Lorries #Rally Car #12 #Rally Car #36 Water Vehicles #Bulstrode #Sodor Maid #Sodor Valley #Canal Boat #Dignity #K 91 #The Mail Boat #The Old Tramp Steamer #S12FH #Heart of Sodor #Alyssa #Terrey #AC. 3929 #The Queen of Sodor #The Captain's Ship #Izzy Gomez #Captain #Sodor Bay Tugboat #Sodor Bay Cargo Ship #The Pirate Ship #Mermaid Liverpool #P.S Cumberland Road #North Star #Krystyna #SS Rockstar #Coast Guard #Ten Cents #Big Mac #O.J. #Top Hat #Warrior #Sunshine #Zorran #K 91 #Cutty Sark #The Chinese Cargo Ship #Seasprite #The Jetty #Dilly (Barge) #Lucinda #Zhiyuan #Stefano #Mermaid #Tugboats #SS Mermaid #River Rose #Katherine #Jacqueline #The Tugboat #The Green Salvage Barge #The Yellow Salvage Barge #Old T #Lakesider III #The Fultan Ferry #Bob and Steve #Judith #The Yacht #The Old Ship #The Submarine #The Tugboat #The Speedboats #The Lifeboats #The Mayor's Yacht #Nancy and Violet #The Salvage Tugboats #Lizzie #Lady Clarie #Sodor Ship #Dilly Boat #The Rail Ferry #Sodor Harbour #SS Sodor Queen #Sodor Princess #SS Sodor #Sodor Line #The Japanese Ship #The Old Dinghy #The Sea Farer #The Sodor Voyager #Alice Marie Air Vehicles #Harold #Tigermoth #Jeremy #G Hewi #CBECC #The Seaplane #The Chinese Helicopter #The Biplane #The Hot Air Balloon #Aeroplanes #The Airship #Hangliders #The Australian Aeroplane #The Male Aeroplane #Isla #Emerson #The Light Aircraft Cranes #Cranky #Colin #Ol' Wheezy #Hee Haw #Merrick #Owen #Reg #Beresford #Big Mickey #Carly #The African Crane #The Rio Crane #Kobe #Cassia #Carter #The Rolling Gantry Crane #The Wellsworth Scrap Yard Crane #The American Crane #Mininature Cranes #The Grabber #AJR No 1 #Happy Hook #The Pink Hammerhead Crane Humans #Sir Topham Hatt #Lady Hatt #Mrs. Kyndley #Mr. Percival #Mr. Conductor #Mr. Mack #Mr. Perkins #Mr. Fergus Duncan #Mr. Peter Sam #Mr. Roger Sam #Mr. Ivo Hugh #Mr. Arkwright #The Schoolboy #The Schoolgirl #Family of Four #Sir Topham Hatt III #The Tidmouth Stationmaster #Archie Higginibottom #Sir Takaboushi Hideki #Secret Agent #Stephen Hatt #Bridget Hatt #Engine Inspector #The Stone-dropping Boys #The Little Boys #The Ffarqhuar Policeman #The Butler #Jeremiah Jobling #Farmer Finney #The Storyteller #The Turntable Master #The Yard Master #The Ffarquhar Stationmaster #Jem Cole #The Vicar of Wellsworth #The Barber #Daisy's Fitter #Father Christmas #The Naughty Boys #The Careless Cleaner #Three Engine Inspectors #The Lady with the Floppy Green Hat #The Enthusiasts #The Ffarquhar Stationmaster and his Family #The Firelighter #Sam the Farmer #Harold's Pilots #Farmer Trotter #The New Signalman #The Railway Foreman #The Quarry-master #The Railway Society #The Injured Sailor #The Photographer #Anopha Quarry Manager #Refreshment Lady #Nancy #Tom Tipper #The Inspector with the Bowler Hat #The Portly Man #The Crovan's Gate Policeman #The Dryaw Policeman #Stepney's Controller #The Important Passenger #The Elsbridge Cricket Club #The Painter #The Tailor #The Railway Board #The Mid-Sodor Railway Manager #Queen Elizabeth II #The Elephant Keeper #Richard Robert Norramby #The Dukes of Sodor #The Owner #Mr. Bobbie #Walter Richards #Jack and Kylie #The Lighthouse Keeper #Old Bailey #Tiger Moth's Pilot #Mrs. Kyndley's Daughter #The Wedding Guests #The Special Visitor #Dowager Hatt #Harry Topper #The Fire Brigade #Junior #Burnett Stone #Stacy Jones #P.T. Boomer #Billy Twofeathers #Lily #Lily's Mother #Patch #Tasha Stone #Cyril the Fogman #Jenny Packard #The Foreman #Farmer McColl #The Smelter's Yard Manager #The Coaling Plant Manager #Headmaster Hastings #The Vet #Allicia Botti #The Fisherman #The Dockyard Manager #The Captain #Mr. Jolly #Sodor Brass Band #Lord Callan #The Mayor of Sodor #The Teacher #Dusty Miller #The Duke and Duchess of Boxford #The Ice-Cream Factory Manager #Kuffy the Clown #The Dairy Manager #The Airport Manager #The Baker #The Famous Artist #The School Choir #Dryaw FC Coach #The Experts #The Piano Lady #Dusty Dave #The Admiral #Mrs. Percival #Alice #The Carpenter #The Brown-haired Engineer #The Magician #The Balloon Repairman #The Bargeman #The Blond-haired Engineer #The Tree Specialists #Mr. Giggles #Miss Marvel #The Fireman #The Schoolchildren #The Percival Children #The Ginger-haired Boy #The Blond-haired Boy #The Teacher #The Welsh Bird Watcher #Barrow Football Fan #The Bird Watcher #The Lady with the Big Hat #Sir Lowham Hatt #Bridget Hatt's Friends #Mr. Bubbles #The Two Bakers #The Dock Manager #The Mainland Controller #The Loggers #The Railway Inspector #The Island Inspector #The Laundry Lady #Sodor United Football Team #Headkeeper Jack #The Search and Rescue Centre Manager #The Railway Coal Inspector #Dowager Hatt's Friends #Albert's Wife #The Picture Taker #The Great Composer #The Great Railway Show Judge #The Male Puppet Show Entertainer #Sir Robert Norramby #King Godred #The Medieval Thieves #The Two Other Railway Inspectors #The Climbers #The Groundskeeper #The Grumpy Passenger #The Postman #Barrow Football Team #Albert #Thomas the Baby #Captain Joe #The Flim Crew Leader #Sailor John #The Divers #Captain Calles #The Thin Clergyman #The Great Railway Show Announcer #The Great Railway Show Flagman #Willie #The Museum Manager #Franz #The Fat Clergyman #Cowboys and Cowgirls #Charubala #Ace's Driver #The Batucada Players #Doctor Claire #Ranger Jill #Madeleine #Madeleine's Parents #The Indian Director #The Indian Actor #The Tiger Hunters #Dame Bella #The Crown Thieves #The Grumpy Indian Stationmaster #The Friendly Indian Stationmaster #Mia #Sodor Rangers #Lord Barrane Extra Models # Old-Style Thomas # Out of Puff Thomas # New-Style Thomas # Easter Thomas # Christmas Thomas # Birthday Thomas # Sodor Day Thomas # Surprised Thomas # Battery-Operated Thomas # New Style Battery Powered Thomas # CGI Battery Powered Thomas # Thomas Comes to Breakfast # Thomas and the Stinky Fish # Paint-Splattered Thomas # Winter Wonderland Thomas # Thomas and the Stinky Cheese # Thomas and the Bees # Mud-Covered Thomas # 60th Anniversary Thomas # Flour-Covered Thomas # Lights and Sounds Thomas # Early Engineers Thomas # CGI Thomas # Really Useful Thomas # Dirty Thomas # Sudsy Thomas # Thomas with Balloons # Goldmine Thomas # Royal Crest Thomas # Gold Thomas # Push Along Thomas # Sea-Bound Thomas # Thomas as Santa's Little Engine # Light-Up Reveal Thomas # Thomas' Cranberry Spill # Talking Railway Series Thomas # Roll and Whistle Thomas # Talking Thomas # Tired-Out Edward # Gold Edward # Talking Railway Series Edward # Roll and Whistle Edward # Sad Face Henry # 60th Anniversary Henry # Early Engineers Henry # Light-Up Reveal Henry # A Better View for Gordon # Early Engineers Gordon # James with Team Colors # Busy as a Bee James # Lights and Sounds James # Metallic James # Early Engineers James # James Lights the Way # Introducing James # James Sorts it Out # Battery-Operated James # Talking Railway Series James # Talking James # Roll and Whistle James # Coal Dust Percy # Jack Frost Percy # Chocolate-Covered Percy # Hard at Work Percy # Lights and Sounds Percy # Christmas Percy # Early Engineers Percy # Racing Percy # Birthday Surprise Percy # Battery-Operated Percy # Dirty Percy # Sudsy Percy # Silver Percy # Metallic Percy # Talking Railway Series Percy # Talking Percy # Roll and Whistle Percy # Bronze Toby # Royal Crest Toby # Battery-Operated Toby # Talking Toby # Talking Railway Series Toby # Talking Railway Series Duck # Oil-Covered Diesel # Diesel in Disguise # Battery-Operated Diesel # Bronze Diesel # Talking Diesel # Dirty Diesel # Oil-Covered Arry # Oil-Covererd Bert # Cheese-Covererd Bert # Bronze Diesel 10 # Talking Diesel 10 # Battery-Powered Lady # Gold Dust Salty # Talking Railway Series Salty # Early Engineers Salty # Green Salty # Celebration Salty # Talking Salty # Dirty Salty # Battery-Operated Salty # Talking Emily # Roll and Whistle Emily # Streamlined Emily # Talking Railway Series Emily # Surprised Spencer # Battery-Operated Spencer # Talking Railway Series Spencer # Talking Spencer # Talking Railway Series Molly # Winter Rosie # Easter Rosie # Battery-Operated Rosie # Roll and Whistle Rosie # Talking Railway Series Billy # Talking Railway Series Stanley # Sodor Day Stanley # Early Engineers Stanley # Lost and Found Hiro # Patchwork Hiro # Hiro's Sticky Spill # Battery-Operated Hiro # Early Engineers Victor # Battery-Operated Charlie # Dirty Scruff # Fiery Flynn # Water Tanker Belle # Den in Disguise # Dart in Disguise # Holiday Lights Sidney # Seaside Sidney # Stafford with Medallion # Fix Me Up Stephen # Royal Bunting Stephen # Dusty Stephen # Roll and Whistle Connor # Battery-Operated Frieda # Surprised Rheneas # Rheneas' New Coat of Paint # Quarry Dust Peter Sam # Rusty with the Construction Cars # Talking Railway Series Mighty Mac # Victor Comes to Sodor # Sea-Soaked Victor # Battery-Operated Victor # Early Engineers Victor # Roll and Whistle Luke # Battery-Operated Bertie # Light-Up Reveal Bertie # Light-Up Reveal Annie and Clarabel # Goldmine Rickety Custom Engines # Milo # Hamilton # Remington # Silver Bullet # Malcolm # Angus Animals # Bluebell the Cow # Bluebell's Calf # Dilly # Mutt # The Hens Miscellaneous # Snowploughs # Turntables # Buffers # Water Towers # Boulder # The Anything Tunnel # Gold Dust # Bellflower # The Tumbleweed # The Railway Foghorn # The Elephant Statue # Proteus' Statue # The Man in the Hills # The Lion of Sodor # Hill Logs # Sea Logs # The Star of Knapford # The Sea Serpents Locations Tunnels * Henry's Tunnel * Hackenbeck Tunnel Sheds * Tidmouth Sheds * The Big Airy Shed * Duke's Old Shed * Shane's Shed * Ffarquhar Sheds * Nia's Shed Bridges * The Big Dipper * Wellsworth Bridge Seasons *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 *Season 7 *Season 8 *Season 9 *Season 10 *Season 11 *Season 12 *Season 13 *Season 14 *Season 15 Years *1993 *1994 *1995 *1996 *1997 *1998 *1999 *2000 *2001 *2002 *2003 *2004 *2005 *2006 *2007 *2008 *2009 *2010 *2011 *2012 *2013 *2014 *2015 *2016 *2017 *2018 *2019 Gallery Characters Thomas CGI.png|Thomas SavingPirateRyan53.png|Edward SavingPirateRyan49.png|Henry DATQA64.png|Gordon SavingPirateRyan58.png|James Percy CGI.png|Percy Toby CGI.png|Toby Duck CGI.png|Duck IMG 3976.PNG|Donald Douglas.png|Douglas Oliver CGI.png|Oliver (steam engine) Bill CGI.png|Bill Ben CGI.png|Ben Stepney.PNG|Stepney Foreignengine1.jpg|Foreign Engine Flying Scotsman CGI.png|Flying Scotsman Neil1.png|Neil Wilbert.png|Wilbert Images43.jpg|Lady Harvey CGI.png|Harvey Old Slow Coach (episode).png|Emily Fergus.png|Fergus Arthur-0.png|Arthur Spencer CGI.png|Spencer Murdoch.png|Murdoch Molly.png|Molly Neville 1.png|Neville Rosie at the Brown Turntable.png|Rosie Whiff CGI.png|Whiff Billy.png|Billy Stanley in Just Duck's Luck.png|Stanley Hank for keekre.png|Hank Flora.png|Flora Hiro.png|Hiro Charlie1.jpg|Charlie Bash.PNG|Bash Dash.PNG|Dash Ferdinan.PNG|Ferdinand Scruff.png|Scruff Belle.png|Belle Rust or Bust.jpg|Stephen Caitlin.png|Caitlin Connor.png|Connor Salty and Porter.png|Porter IMG 7177.PNG|Gator Quarry Quest2.jpg|Timothy Marion.png|Marion Cabless Companions.jpg|Samson Logan 11.png|Logan Sam 1.png|Sam Ryan.png|Ryan Dustin.jpeg|Dustin Ashima.png|Ashima Vinnie.png|Vinnie Frieda.png|Frieda raul.png|Raul Ivan and Gina.jpg|Gina Yong Bao.png|Yong Bao Merlin the Magical Engine2.jpg|Merlin Diesel CGI.png|Diesel Daisy at Knapford Station..png|Daisy BoCo.png|BoCo Mavis CGI.png|Mavis Spamcan in Claw of the Law.png|Spamcan IMG 3978.PNG|Bear Bowler in Claw of the Law.png|Bowler Quarry Quest3.jpg|Derek Dirty 'Arry1.jpg|'Arry and Bert Dirty 'Arry.jpg|'Arry and Bert Diesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 Splatter and Dodge for keekre.png|Splatter and Dodge Images36.jpg|Splatter and Dodge Salty CGI.png|Salty Dennis.png|Dennis Dart.jpg|Dart Den.png|Den Norman.png|Norman Paxton'sGainsandPains1.jpg|Paxton Sidney.png|Sidney Vicarstown Takedown pic 3.jpg|Stafford Philip.png|Philip Ivan.PNG|Ivan Hugo.png|Hugo Skarloey CGI.png|Skarloey Rheneas.png|Rheneas Sir Handel 1.png|Sir Handel Peter Sam.jpg|Peter Sam Rusty CGI.png|Rusty Duncan.png|Duncan Duke CGI.png|Duke Freddie.PNG|Freddie Mighty.png|Mighty Mac Mac.png|Mighty Mac Bertram with Tender.png|Bertram IMG 7276.PNG|Smudger Proteus.png|Proteus Victor's Loco Motives.jpg|Victor Luke1.PNG|Luke Millie's Castle Hassle.jpg|Millie Ivo Hugh.PNG|Ivo Hugh Culdee CGI.png|Culdee Mike CGI.png|Mike Bert.png|Bert Rex.png|Rex Jock.png|Jock Frank.png|Frank Annie and Clarabel.jpg|Annie and Clarabel Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta Come Along Old Slow Coach.png|Old Slow Coach Gray Troublesome Trucks.jpg|Troublesome Trucks IMG 3619.PNG|S.C. Ruffey Fred Pelhay.png|Fred Pelhay Hector.png|Hector Toad.png|Toad The Spiteful Brakevan.png|The Spiteful Brakevan Bertie CGI.png|Bertie Terence.png|Terence Trevor.png|Trevor Bulgy.png|Bulgy George.png|George Caroline.png|Caroline Butch CGI.png|Butch ImagesCADDQ080.jpg|Lorry 1 Lorry 2.png|Lorry 2 Lorry 3.png|Lorry 3 IMG 6146.PNG|Thumper Elizabeth.png|Elizabeth RheneasandtheRiskyRendezvous51.png|Madge Flynn.png|Flynn Nelson.png|Nelson Jack CGI.png|Jack IMG 6011.PNG|Alfie OTE13.png|Oliver (excavator) IMG 5983.PNG|Max and Monty Kelly.png|Kelly PercyGetsaPromotion80.png|Byron Ned.png|Ned PercyGetsaPromotion113.png|Isobella HankandtheHattStCrossing11.png|Patrick Bulstrode.png|Bulstrode Captain.png|Captain Skiff in Oliver's Fossil Fright.png|Skiff Sodor Bay Tugboat.png|Sodor Bay Tugboat Harold CGI.png|Harold Tiger Moth.png|Tigermoth MavisMatrix11.png|Jeremy Cranky CGI.png|Cranky Colinpromo.png|Colin NoImagePlaceholder.png|Merrick NoImagePlaceholder.png|Owen Reg.png|Reg Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Male Engines Category:Females Category:Female Engines Category:Males Category:Standard Gauge Category:Steam engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Tender engines Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Mininature Gauge Category:Tank engines Category:Diesel engines Category:Diesels Category:No 1 Category:No 2 Category:No 3 Category:No 4 Category:No 5 Category:No 6 Category:No 7 Category:No 8 Category:No 9 Category:No 10 Category:No 11 Category:No 12 Category:No 13 Category:No 14 Category:No 15 Category:No 16 Category:No 17 Category:No 18 Category:No 19 Category:No 20 Category:No 21 Category:No 22 Category:No 23 Category:No 24 Category:No 25 Category:No 26 Category:No 27 Category:No 55 Category:No 66 Category:No 68 Category:Railway Series Only Category:Television Only Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Introduced in 1993 Category:Introduced in 1994 Category:Introduced in 1995 Category:Introduced in 1996 Category:Introduced in 1997 Category:Introduced in 1998 Category:Introduced in 1999 Category:Introduced in 2000 Category:Introduced in 2001 Category:Introduced in 2002 Category:Introduced in 2003 Category:Introduced in 2004 Category:Introduced in 2005 Category:Introduced in 2006 Category:Introduced in 2007 Category:Introduced in 2008 Category:Introduced in 2009 Category:Introduced in 2010 Category:Introduced in 2011 Category:Introduced in 2012 Category:Introduced in 2013 Category:Introduced in 2014 Category:Introduced in 2015 Category:Introduced in 2016 Category:Introduced in 2017 Category:Introduced in 2018 Category:Introduced in 2019 Category:Introduced in 1992 Category:Engines with Whistles Category:Engines with Lamps Category:4 Wheels Category:6 Wheels Category:8 Wheels Category:10 Wheels Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Season 14 Category:Season 15 Category:Try me Category:2 Pack Category:Packs Category:3 Pack Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Introduced in Season 2 Category:Introduced in Season 3 Category:Retired Items Category:Cancelled Items Category:Introduced in Season 4 Category:Introduced in Season 5 Category:Introduced in Season 6 Category:Introduced in Season 7 Category:Introduced in Season 22 Category:Introduced in Season 20 Category:Introduced in Season 21 Category:Keekre24 Category:Keekre24/ThomasWoodenRailway Wikia Category:Season 1 Debuts Category:Season 2 Debuts Category:Red Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Grey Characters Category:Red Locations Category:Orange Locations Category:Yellow Locations Category:Green Locations Category:Blue Locations Category:Purple Locations Category:Pink Locations Category:Brown Locations Category:Black Locations Category:White Locations Category:Grey Locations Category:Faceless Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Wooden Railway Category:Front Magnets Category:Non-front magnet Category:Wheels Category:Magnets Category:Non wooden railway Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Divisons Category:Divisons of Brand Category:Television Series Only Characters Category:Railway Series Only Characters Category:Galleries Category:Learning Curve Category:Merchandised Characters Category:Cranes Category:Crane engines Category:Visitors Category:1993 Items Category:1994 Items Category:1995 Items Category:1996 Items Category:1997 Items Category:1998 Items Category:1999 Items Category:2000 Items Category:2001 Items Category:2002 Items Category:2003 Items Category:2004 Items Category:2005 Items Category:2006 Items Category:2007 Items Category:2008 Items Category:2009 Items Category:2010 Items Category:2011 Items Category:2012 Items Category:2013 Items Category:2014 Items Category:2015 Items Category:2016 Items Category:2017 Items Category:2018 Items Category:2019 Items Category:Customs Category:1993 Debuts Category:1994 Debuts Category:1995 Debuts Category:1996 Debuts Category:1997 Debuts Category:1998 Debuts Category:1999 Debuts Category:2000 Debuts Category:2001 Debuts Category:2002 Debuts Category:2003 Debuts Category:2004 Debuts Category:2005 Debuts Category:2006 Debuts Category:2007 Debuts Category:2008 Debuts Category:2009 Debuts Category:2010 Debuts Category:2011 Debuts Category:2012 Debuts Category:2013 Debuts Category:2014 Debuts Category:2015 Debuts Category:2016 Debuts Category:2017 Debuts Category:2018 Debuts Category:2019 Debuts Category:Traction Engines Category:CGI Category:Vehicles Category:Engines Category:Custom Models Category:Crane Lifts up and Down Category:Characters that are Introduced in Season 1 Category:Top Lifts up and Down Category:Top Pushes Down Category:DVD Packs Category:VHS Packs Category:CGI Series Only Characters Category:CGI Series Characters Category:Model Series Characters Category:TV Series Category:Red Non Rail Category:Orange Non Rail Category:Yellow Non Rail Category:Green Non Rail Category:Blue Non Rail Category:Red Coaches Category:Orange Coaches Category:Green Coaches Category:Green Tender Engines Category:Television Series Category:Railway Series Category:Rail Locations Category:Sodor Construction Crew Category:Convertible vehicles Category:Male Vehicles Category:Female Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Bogies Rotate Category:New in Season 1 Category:1993 Introduced Category:No I Category:No II Category:No III Category:No IV Category:No V Category:No VI Category:No VII Category:No VIII Category:No IX Category:No X Category:No XI Category:No XII Category:Open Trucks Category:Red Road Vehicles Category:Off Rail Vehicles Category:On Rail Vehicles Category:Non Vehicles Category:Characters With Numbers Category:Season 1 Introduced Category:Season 2 Introduced Category:Season 3 Introduced Category:Season 4 Introduced Category:Season 5 Introduced Category:Season 6 Introduced Category:Season 7 Introduced Category:Season 8 Introduced Category:Season 9 Introduced Category:Season 10 Introduced Category:Season 11 Introduced Category:Season 12 Introduced Category:Season 13 Introduced Category:Season 14 Introduced Category:Season 15 Introduced Category:Season 16 Introduced Category:Season 17 Introduced Category:Season 18 Introduced Category:Season 19 Introduced Category:Season 20 Introduced Category:Season 21 Introduced Category:Season 22 Introduced Category:Season 23 Introduced Category:Faceless Coaches Category:Red Items Category:Orange Items Category:Yellow Items Category:Green Items Category:Blue Items Category:Purple Items Category:Pink Items Category:Black Items Category:White Items Category:Gray Items Category:Brown Items Category:Red Faceless Characters Category:Orange Faceless Characters Category:Yellow Faceless Characters Category:Green Faceless Characters Category:Blue Faceless Characters Category:Black Faceless Characters Category:Brown Faceless Characters Category:Faceless Non Rail Category:Try Me Characters Category:Faceless Try Me Category:Try Me Non Rail Category:Try Me Engines Category:Scrapped Engines Category:Unseen Characters Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Stepney's Branch Line Category:Twins Category:Red Retired Items Category:Male Tender Engines Category:Female Tender Engines Category:Circle Faces Category:Square Faces Category:Circle Buffers Category:Square Buffers Category:Trapezoid Faces Category:Oval Buffers Category:Red Merchandised Characters Category:Orange Merchandised Characters Category:Yellow Merchandised Characters Category:Green Merchandised Characters Category:Blue Merchandised Characters Category:Purple Merchandised Characters Category:Mountain Engines Category:Brown Merchandised Characters Category:Black Merchandised Characters Category:White Merchandised Characters Category:Gray Merchandised Characters Category:Pink Merchandised Characters Category:Recalled Items Category:United Kingdom Category:Rail Vehicles Category:Characters with Whistles Category:Engines with Bells Category:Crawler vehicles Category:Characters with Caterpillar Wheels Category:Excavators Category:Engines with Horns Category:Characters That Make Sounds Category:Engines with Nameplates Category:Characters with Nameplates Category:Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Characters that Work Category:Characters that don't work Category:Red Characters that go on Rail Category:Red Characters that don't go on Rail Category:Rail Characters Category:Orange Characters that go on Rail Category:Rail Items Category:Television Series Characters Category:Railway Series Characters Category:Yellow Characters that go on Rail Category:Male Characters that go on Rail Category:Characters with Faces Category:Engines with Faces Category:Rolling Stock Characters with Faces Category:Non Rail Characters with Faces Category:Red Steam Engines Category:Red Characters with Faces Category:Green Characters that go on Rail Category:Try Me Characters that go on Rail Category:Blue Characters that go on Rail Category:Introduced in Series 1 Category:Vehicles with Faces Category:Male Characters with Faces Category:Female Characters with Faces Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 9 Category:Series 10 Category:Series 11 Category:Series 12 Category:Series 13 Category:Series 14 Category:Series 15 Category:Series 16 Category:Series 17 Category:Series 18 Category:Series 19 Category:Series 20 Category:Series 21 Category:Series 22 Category:Series 23 Category:Female Characters that go on Rail Category:TV Series Characters Category:Wooden Railway Characters Category:Wooden Railway Engines Category:Wooden Railway Locations Category:Non TV Series Characters Category:Non TV Series Category:Red Bufferbeams Category:Male TV Series Category:Yellow Bufferbeams Category:Female TV Series Category:Brown Bufferbeams Category:Merchandised Characters with Faces Category:Merchandised Engines Category:Merchandised Vehicles Category:Introduced Characters Category:Non Introduced Characters Category:Male Items Category:Female Items Category:Model Series Engines Category:Wooden Railway Items Category:Wood Category:Wooden Railway and Wood Category:Railway Series Items Category:Television Series Items Category:Merchandise Only Category:Merchandise Only Characters Category:Magazine Only Characters Category:Timeline of Events Category:Annual Only Characters Category:TV Series and Non TV Series Category:Characters who Appear in the TV Series Category:Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Category:Mininature Gauge and Broad Gauge Category:Keekre24 Characters Category:Non Keekre24 Category:TV Series Characters with Faces Category:TV Series Characters with Whistles Category:Characters with Names Category:Merchandised and Unmerchandised Characters Category:Geared Characters Category:Sheds Category:Forklifts Category:Taxies Category:Folklore Category:TVS Category:Rear Faces Category:TVS Characters Category:Items Category:Items with Faces Category:On Rail Category:Off Rail Category:TV Series On Rail Category:TV Series Off Rail Category:Non TVS Category:Model Series Category:Model Series On Rail Category:Model Series Off Rail